


love's last wish

by maggiewilliams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, One Shot, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Short One Shot, slightly longer one shot than last time, sorry hinny shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiewilliams/pseuds/maggiewilliams
Summary: "They hadn't been here before, not like this."





	love's last wish

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

They hadn't been here before, not like this.

He lay with his arms folded across his chest, his legs crossed at the ankle, unsubtly telling her that she is not welcome in his mind.

She had lain beside him, one hand resting on her stomach, the other placed longingly between them, but now she sat, body turned toward him, eyes watching the contact she hoped he would let her make.

He watched the sky in nervous earnest, scanning for the few stars he knew of; perhaps that is Regulus, and perhaps this is Sirius, and perhaps saying their names will somehow bring them back.

She searched through his body language, knowing him so well and yet not enough to tell the difference between an improvised lie and the embarrassed truth.

They had just been having oh so nice of a conversation (a date if you will, but he won't), and she thought that he may have finally recovered from his sudden fear of intimacy; understanding is the first key to helping, the healer had told her, but without his cooperation, she doubted he could ever let her understand.

Two months had passed already, and they were bound to go back to school at the beginning of next. She had spent the summer with him, trying to get him to talk, and he had spent the summer in company alone, trying to recover silently. He knew talking wouldn't help and never had, and she wanted him to learn to trust without sacrifice.

They hadn't been the same since.

Now she grabbed his wrist, begging him with her voice and skin pressed to skin to look at her, to tell her what was wrong, to tell her everything, and he made such dreaded eye contact with her, seeing tears forming in the corners of green eyes, reflected in moonlight. He had tried so long to hold off this time, this day. Their hearts had been broken since, and though she believed she could fix his, he knew she could not.

He sat up, held her small hands in his. That dreaded contact was now impossible to break, as he tried so desperately to explain how they couldn't be two together in one; those two had to separate, because he needed to heal himself, and she needed to find someone she knew would support her, who truly loved her.

She understood what he was saying.

She had hoped it was a lie.

He gave her one last kiss under the starry sky, and he held her close as they lay back down upon the rooftop, hoping she would fall asleep in peace and only remember when morning came how he told her he knew he couldn't be fixed, and she needed to love herself more than she loved him.

They hadn't been here before, not like this.

He felt Ginny's breathing calm and brushed the tear tracks off her cheeks, and Harry looked back to the sky to scan for the few stars he knew of; hello, Regulus, hello, Sirius, how the wars have taken a toll on us all.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!!


End file.
